


claws

by moon_hotel



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hotel/pseuds/moon_hotel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mumkhar and Dunban before the beginning of the game, training out in the fields. They have some, uh, pretty strong feelings about each other's weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	claws

**Author's Note:**

> I took a vacation where I was sort of productive, and by that I mean I wrote porn of Xenoblade Chronicles for the Wii. It's Mumkhar/Dunban, although I experienced the game secondhand (my partner plays it tons and recently beat it) and so I don't know the characters' voices that well. Well, Dunban's, anyway--I really really dig Mumkhar so I can get into his skin sort of easily. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is. Mumkhar and Dunban before the beginning of the game, friendly/competitive fuckin'. (I have a lot of fun with Mumkhar's not-entirely-appropriate lust for the Monado, and the way Dunban eyes his claws and says "where would we be without those?" at Sword Valley.)

"It slices through Mechon like butter, I tell you," Dunban gushed, swinging the Monado in a wide arc. 

Mumkhar leaned on the wooden fence around one of the plots of land on Colony 9, his eyes tracing the path of the sword to and fro. The Monado glowed with a kind of supernatural self-assuredness, a  _smugness,_ even--though Mumkhar was positive that his comrade would tell him he was just projecting.

"I know," Mumkhar replied in his rasp of a voice. "I've seen it."

"Don't be so touchy," Dunban laughed, maddeningly. "I'm just excited, that's all. And it does a number on everything else, too. Just watch."

Almost before Mumkhar could blink, the Monado flashed through the trunk of a small tree, slicing it in twain. The tree tottered and finally fell onto its side not three feet away from him,and he yelped, lurching to the side as the fence  _cracked_ and his shoulder was grazed by one of the branches. "For God's sake, Dunban! Watch where you're swinging that thing!"

Dunban glanced over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, almost like he was about to fire off another breezy retort, but he paused, his mouth open, and suddenly his eyes darkened with a seriousness and lucidity that Mumkhar only usually saw on the battlefield. He turned and bounded over, sheathing the sword on his back and leaping over the broken section of fence. "Are you all right?" he asked breathlessly, grabbing Mumkhar's arm and yanking it close to see. "You're bleeding!"

"Thanks to you!" Mumkhar shot back, pulling his arm back and clamping a hand over it. "With you around, we won't have to wait for the Mechon to roll over the colony--"

"It was just an accident," Dunban stammered. He grabbed the tree's trunk in both hands and rolled it off of the fence. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Of course not," Mumkhar snorted, turning away. They began to slowly circle round back to the barracks. "'s just a scratch, anyway, I'm tough. You should be more worried about that cleaver you're lugging around," Mumkhar continued, brushing off his arm. He peered at the sword on Dunban's back, a leer creeping into his voice. "Maybe you should let me carry it."

Dunban walked ahead of him, quiet and sullen, and suddenly stopped. "What?" Mumkhar asked, and immediately started to backpedal. "I was just joking--"

"It's not like it slipped," Dunban murmured. "It was just me being careless…it unsettles me. I'm not usually so reckless."

"Ever since you got that Monado, you've been more reckless than ever before," Mumkhar groused. "Couldn't see  _that_ coming, eh, Dunban?"

"Have I?" he asked, turning around. 

"Yeh, absolutely. When you're flashing that thing around, it's like you're a different person. Wild-eyed, reckless, 'oh look at me, I'm the hero, I'm the great Dunban!'" Mumkhar parroted. "That Monado's gone right to your head. It's like you're always looking for a fight to use it in."

Dunban cast his eyes down to the grass, thinking deeply, and Mumkhar strolled up beside him. "Gotta say, though," he chuckled, leaning in with a conspiratorial whisper, "I like watching you lose your cool."

"Yeah?" Dunban said, lifting his head and shooting him a tentative smile. Sometimes, flirting about it was the best way to lift Dunban's introspective moods. "Even when I crack open a fence?"

"Eh, it's not  _my_ fence." Mumkhar shrugged, and then rasped out a laugh that Dunban joined. They continued to walk on the outskirts of Colony 9, Mumkhar leaning against his friend's shoulder, leering close and hissing into his ear. "'s worth watching you get all wild like that, your eyes flashing," he explained. "You look like you're ready to throw someone down right in the grass, sometimes."

"You're a pervert," Dunban replied bluntly, and then gave him a sidelong grin. "Throw someone down? That some wishful thinking, Mumkhar? You're the one who keeps watching melike a hawk."

Mumkhar considered this, then gave another little shrug. "Yeh, sure," he chuckled. "I like playin' with ya." His hand strayed down Dunban's shoulder to his back, tracing the metal of the Monado in its sheath. "We oughta do it more."

"Fighting or fucking?"

"Both." 

They'd made their way off the path, into the plains and meadows of the Bionis' great body, straying further and further into the outskirts of the city. Usually they messed around in the barracks, but Mumkhar, always nervous, preferred the solitude of the fields.

"Next time I'm watching you instead," Dunban murmured, and his own hand traveled down Mumkhar's body, brushing over the exposed skin of his chest to his underarms. "I want to see you work up a sweat, flinging around those claws of yours."

"You always did like these things," his comrade chuckled sibilantly, bringing the tips of the claws of one hand to Dunban's cheek. "Why don't we spar sometime soon, eh? My claws versus your Monado. See which one's tougher."

"I don't know about that," Dunban said, a hint of worry coming back into his face. "I mean, after today--well, I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Silly ass," Mumkhar laughed in his face, brushing the claws closer against his cheek. Dunban's body tightened against him as he drew in a breath, that kind of gasp that was so familiar to both of them. "I told you, Dunban. I'm tough."

Mumkhar moved his hand up and grasped the side of Dunban's face with his palm, turning it towards him and kissing him with a hunger that made the other man moan into his mouth. "Get down in the grass," he panted in his rough voice when they finally separated. "I wanna fuck ya."

"Well, I guess I owe it to you," Dunban joked, grabbing the Monado and thrusting it into the ground, "but I'd let you do it anyway."

On rare occasions they would spend the entire day in the fields, rolling around each other, wrestling, sparring, slipping into each other again and again in the sun and shade. They switched often, Mumkhar pulling Dunban on top of him or Dunban pushing him down into the grass, and like everything they did, it was mostly friendly, edged with tension and competition. Sometimes Mumkhar would remember the first time they fooled around together in the barracks, sitting next to each other on the bed and gripping their cocks tight together.

"I still think about that," Mumkhar groaned, digging his fingers into Dunban's clothes and pulling them apart. "How it smelled in there the first time we did it, all the sweat. Hits me like a hammer." He sat up on his knees and grinned down at his partner, flexing his hands in his claws. "Oh," he added, "but I suppose I'd better take these off, eh?"

Dunban practically jumped a foot in the air as his friend slammed his claws deep into the ground on either side of Dunban's head, bending over him like a jaguar on top of its prey. "Now we're even," Mumkhar hissed, his lips pulling back in a grin, "for scaring me like that." 

"Fuck," Dunban breathed, his body shaking as Mumkhar slid down and started to pull off his pants. Dunban brought his arms up and curled his hands around the grips of the giant claws, flexing his fingers around them. "Can I hold on like this--"

"You'd better," Mumkhar replied, and Dunban let out a breath as he arched under him. "Lookit you, callin'  _me_ a pervert!"

Mumkhar brought Dunban's hips up onto his legs and slicked them both up with his spit, dipping his fingers between Dunban's legs and chuckling as the other man ground and bucked against his hand. "You ready?" Mumkhar teased, and Dunban flushed as he nodded back. "Hold on tight!"

Mumkhar leaned forward and pushed into him, letting out a groan. They rocked back and forth in the grass, Dunban tight around him as he writhed on the ground, sweat trickling down his face and chest as he gripped the claws as hard as he could. "God!" he exclaimed, bringing his legs up and wrapping them around his friend, "fuck me!"

"Greedy," Mumkhar panted, his breath almost rattling as he tried his best to keep up with Dunban's pace. He didn't even have the stamina that Dunban did, and he could feel jealousy burning deep inside his bones. Well, there was a good cure for that. "I'll fuck you as fast or as slow as I want," he snapped. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Dunban exhaled, pulling his legs back. They'd done this before, another one of their games, and Mumkhar grinned as he pulled back slowly, slipping almost out of him completely. Dunban bit his lip, trying not to writhe. Even a hero needed a firm hand to keep him obedient.

With long, firm strokes, starting off slow, Mumkhar fucked him. He built up speed little by little, his gaze glued to Dunban's face: his eyes closed in the sunlight, his face turned up, his upper teeth digging into his lip. "That's a good toy soldier," Mumkhar rasped, his fingers digging into Dunban's hips as he drove into him again and again. "Getting what he deserves, isn't that right?"

"Yessss, sir--"

"Getting fucked in the grass after a good fight, all worked up--"

" _Y-Yes--_ " Dunban arched under him. "Please, sir, can I touch myself!"

"Yeah. Do it."

Dunban snaked a hand down to grip his cock, strong and thick and leaking against his stomach. "Thank you, sir," he groaned, and he tightened up around Mumkhar just a little, enough to make him twitch and groan and press in even deeper. "Thank you."

"That's a good boy," Mumkhar groaned through gritted teeth, his fingers digging into Dunban's hips so hard he was afraid he'd leave bruises. He wrenched them away and moved them up, up past his chest and his head, groping for the handle of the Monado that was buried in the ground. "I'm gonna come, get ready--"

His hands wrapped around the hilt of the Monado and he sucked in a breath, a feeling like lightning shooting through his fingers and down his arms. He tightened his grip around it, feeling it pulsing, buzzing in his hands, all his, this  _power,_ all his, in his fingers and in his arms and his legs and underneath his body, in the Monado buried in the ground, in Dunban writhing on the grass, in Dunban's muscles tight around him, wanting him,  _wanting him._ Like a photograph it flashed in his mind: Dunban's head thrown to the side, pressed up against the grass, a bead of sweat working its way down his face. 

Mumkhar bent over him, his muscles tense and straining, a cry starting deep in the back of his throat and building up until it came out as a roar between his teeth. 

...Dunban shuddered against the grass and Mumkhar lay limp on top of him. One hand tightened weakly in the dirt while the other relaxed, feebly brushing against the metal of the great sword. 


End file.
